Show You the World
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Viktor takes Hermione on a ride and promises to show her the world. Oneshot, complete


**Title: Show You the World (1/1)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** Viktor/Hermione

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer:** Sadly HP characters and Disney storyline are not mine.

**A/N:** This is one of the seven fics for my friends and people on my flist at lj, which my lj user name is granger2malfoy (go figure.)

**_Show You the World _**

Hermione sighed loudly and closed the hotel door to her room behind her. The day went by so slowly and all she wanted to do was get home for Christmas. Only two days remained till Christmas Eve and looked to be the first holiday after the war that she actual felt excitement bubbling within her. She walked into the room as she shrugged of her out robe to just be in her jeans and plum colored jumper. A smile on her lips usually remained on her lips since about two months ago after running into_ him_.

Happily, Hermione sat at the small desk of the hotel room as she put away the remaining notes from the conference she had been attending for the past five days. The longest amount of time away from her new beau and she could hardly wait to see him, Viktor Krum, the next day.

Their once innocent relationship back in her fourth year with a few kisses and lingered touches nowhere compared to their relationship now. How times had changed the both of them. The war caused her to enjoy every moment of life because every new day created a new chance at life. When she ran into Viktor at a Post-War gala, Hermione refused to let the man, who could be described as the one to start the love within her heart, out of her life, even if it was just friends. Viktor's English cleaned up much over the years through the war and she knew he had her heart the moment he spoke, 'Hermione,' perfectly. Yes, the accent remained but his pronunciation hit her first name on the dot.

Viktor also changed over the course of the years and quietness around her seemed to no longer be a problem. When he once preferred to just sit and watch her study, now he loved to talk about everything and anything. One night he confessed that he began reading from seeing her love for knowledge and decided to read for the simple fact of learning. Not for school or research but the gaining knowledge and power that learning brought with it but also a common interest with her. During his travels with his Quidditch team, he started taking books that he saw her read during the short time that they had together. Then he would gain interest in the subject and read other books to expand his growing thirst, such as she so loved to do, as they corresponded about them through their letters.

Yet, views and information were not the only things she always saw in those letters during the years since their mutual breakup before the war. No. There showed feelings of love but also of patience. In the back of Hermione's mind, she knew that he would always be there for her waiting, if she ever decided to start again and give 'them' another chance. The years may have passed and she maybe twenty-six, but she finally gave into the urge to take the opportunity to see if their relationship could go any where. And it had.

Hermione smiled as she took a glance at the dozen white roses he sent to be in her room before she had arrived for the conference. The lateness of the day caused her to yawn and her body stretched upward in feline motion. Then a tap at the double doors to her balcony caused her to practically jump in her chair. With wand in hand, she headed to the curtained off entrance and she felt the coldness of the winter air radiate from glass panels hidden by the thick brown curtain. Quickly she threw open the panels to reveal a sight that caused her smile to come back.

There, on the balcony of her hotel room during the middle of Paris' worst winter, hovered Viktor on his trusted broom as his thick cloak whipped around him from the harsh wind. Hermione unlocked and pushed open the door, which immediately caused her to wrap her arms around her to keep her warm. She quickly walked up to him and threw her arms around him firm body as his mouth sought out hers. Once their mouths joined, Hermione's knees went weak as they normally did when he kissed her with such passion that took her strength away and he pulled her onto his lap.

Suddenly Hermione felt her feet off the ground as he moved his lips down the side of her neck and wrapped her body tightly in the warmth of his cloak. She looked up into his eyes with a little fear of being on a broom after so many years. "I am very glad to see you Viktor, but can't we go inside and have a proper greeting. Like without clothes."

He smirked as he kissed her once more and she could tell his body agreed with her suggestion but he pulled back and said, "I vant to show you around Paris. Nothing like seeing a city covered in snow and all lit up."

Okay, his English wasn't prefect but it made it all that more endearing to her. Yet, flying around the foreign city on a broom at eleven at night didn't exactly get her thrilled. In his eyes, Hermione knew he wanted share his love of flying with her and was attempting to in a way that would please her sightseeing-loving soul. Viktor held tightly onto her as he began to rise up in the air and he glanced back to her eyes as he said, "I vant to show the vorld, Hermione. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she whispered and desperately clung to his body as they began to glide through the air so gently.

Over his shoulder, Hermione saw the beautiful scenery of the city of love covered in white snow. Not a word passed between the two as they traveled over city, nearby towns and country sides. Her hands slowly relaxed she he continued to hold her body tightly and the feeling made her feel so safe there in his arms. After about an hour of flying and sightseeing by the moonlight, he came back to the doors of her hotel room and helped her off the broom to the solid floor of the balcony.

Viktor leaned the broom against the railing as he once again brought her willing body against his in the warm of his cloak. He kissed her cheek as Hermione rested her head against the firm span of his broad chest and listened to his heart beat wildly. He let his hand weave into her thick curls as he turned her chin to bring her face to his. He whispered, "Thank you. I- never mind."

Hermione saw doubt in his eyes as he tried to look away but she refused to let him. "No, please say what you were going to say."

He closed his eyes and held her even more tightly against him as he confessed, "I meant vhat I said earlier. I vant to show you the entire vorld. I know it is vay too soon to say this but I want you to know the truth. I have been in love vith you for years and I vill vait till the end of time vith the hope that one day you may return the love I feel. I vant to marry you, Hermione Granger. But I vill vait till I know you are ready."

Tears of joy flowed down her cheeks at his heart-felt confession and stood up on her toes to kiss him soundly on his lips. "I agree it is too soon. But some day, I think, I would like to see with the world with you as Mrs. Viktor Krum."

"Oh, Hermione," he replied as he brought his lips gently back down to hers and their kisses quickly turned into passion that needed to tended to. Viktor effortlessly lifted her body and walked into the room as he kicked the doors behind him with the back of his boot. "Now, I remember you said something about a proper greeting without clothes."

He lowered her on to the bed as she chuckled, "Yes, I think I did."

_The End_


End file.
